


"Then who are you?" said the Caterpillar

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-01-03
Updated: 2002-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Then it doesn't matter which way you go"</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Then who are you?" said the Caterpillar

## "Then who are you?" said the Caterpillar 

by bitmaxmouse

[]()

* * *

Who are YOU?' said the Caterpillar.  
This was not an encouraging opening for a conversation. Alice replied, rather shyly, `I--I hardly know, sir, just at present-- at least I know who I WAS when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then.' -Alice in Wonderland 

Disclaimers: Original Characters are not mine. 

* * *

(6 days after Alex's arrival into the Smallville world) 

Over the last week Jonathan had stopped treating Alex so harshly, since Alex had begun to help out a lot around the farm and house. Before, Jonathan didn't want Alex to work with him in the fields since he was afraid the hard labor would somehow hurt him. However, Alex's pleading and whining about being bored, wore him down. That day Jonathan discovered that he was totally wrong about Alex. Alex, for the first time here, wore short sleeves that day to work out in the fields, he was lean and had large, sturdy biceps; that were usually hidden under long sleeved clothes and deceived by his pale complexion. Alex didn't have any trouble doing a lot of the work that most people would have had a hard time doing if they hadn't live on a farm. While talking to Alex while he worked, Jonathan discovered that Alex knew just about every trick there was to know about growing organic crops well, he was an expert at telling the weather and Alex also knew how to work every piece of machinery that the Kents owned. 

Alex worked very efficiently, quietly and without a complaint about any task that Jonathan assigned him to do. When Jonathan decided that he should pay Alex for helping them out, Alex refused to take the money, saying that he enjoyed helping the Kents whenever he could, and that he didn't think of helping Jonathan as a job, but just as something he wanted to do as a friend. Finally, Jonathan realized that Alex was actually the exact opposite of Lex Luthor. 

* * *

Martha also began to enjoy Alex's company, he loved to talk about his family and his world. She learned that Alex was great a playing the guitar after hearing him play a few times while they were talking. Actually he wasn't just great at it, he was practically a professional, he could replicate anything he heard that was played on the radio to long and hard Classical songs. Martha had also learned that Alex's adopted family all enjoyed music and had almost created a band. However, they were never really successful since his sibling had one by one, gone off to college before him, since he was youngest. All of Alex's siblings were also adopted.

Luna was the eldest of all of Alex's siblings and was currently 30 years old, She was the first one to go off to college, she had gone to college only three years after Alex was adopted. However, she was the one that Alex was most attached to, luckily everywhere she went was never too far from home; so she returned often. Luna was the quietest of all of Alex's siblings and she was the second most powerful out of them (Alex being the most powerful), She was extremely artistic, she was also a great writer, most of the books in her room were books that she wrote herself, she was currently one of Metropolis's most famous writers. She was currently living in Metropolis, but she visited every two weeks. Luna played the base guitar in their little homemade band, however she was much more interested in Classical music, and played the piano and the violin very often. However he musical playing talents could never match her ability to sing, she was also the one who dragged Alex to take voice lessons with her. At first he refused and tried to hide every time she was going to her lessons, but she would always find him. She would make up an excuses like: that girls would love to be around him if he could sing or that he always sang off tune when he was singing in his room and she couldn't stand his screeching anymore. Either way, in the end Alex eventually became hooked on singing, he continued his lessons until he went off to college. After singing for nine years he could sing just about anything, and he could imitate male voices very well. However he was embarrassed about his singing talents so he didn't sing for Martha, but she guessed that he was probably really good after nine years of singing lessons. 

His second eldest sibling was Shinigami he was 27 years old, but his name use to be Sean. Sean's 16th Birthday gift from his foster parents was that he could legally change his name to anything he wanted. Being the eccentric person that he was, he chose to name himself the 'God of Death' in Japanese. But the name Shinigami was too long, so it was shortened to Shini. Shini was the loud type, where the word maturity never existed in his vocabulary. Like Alex, Shini was also use to be the son of a rich family, but he was orphaned when his parents died in a car crash while they were on a business trip. He was still somewhat spoiled, even in high school he would still whine to get things he wanted. Alex disliked him the most since whenever he was around he would always recall when he was rich and say that his family was richer than Alex's family; Alex didn't really give a shit though. So he just shrugged and went on. Shini was the least powerful out of all his siblings, and this was a good thing since he loved to blow up things. It was little surprise later that he joined the Pyrotechnic team in the FBI. In the 'band' Shini played the drums, but he'd always mess up on the beats and stomp away mad. Even though he was bad at playing the drums, they still needed him in order for there to be a band, since the drummer was essential in a band. Luckily, later on, Clark took a liking to playing the drums. Clark had tried to play the guitar before, but he kept snapping the strings. But when he played the drums, the only thing he broke were the stick and they were easy to replace; so, he had a whole box of sticks, just in case. 

Maxine was the only two years older than Alex, she, like Luna were just adopted from an adoption agency and were adopted at a very young age. Max was the computer geek and the most defiant of all of them, she wasn't the nice kind of geek that swoon when Star Trek was on. She was the kind that would hack into government sites for fun and have FBI agents show up at their door at three in the morning. The FBI's often visits to their house also led to Shini wanting to become one of them. Eventually Max's hacking skills paid off, she got a job where she hacked into company sites and told them where to fix their system up so that other hackers couldn't get in. She did this as part time while she was in college and she was paid very, very well. She was actually paid more than a full time senior programmer. Which was also why later on she could afford to buy a custom made electric guitar for Alex and a professional drum set for Clark and still have money to spare to buy an apartment for herself in Boston. She was currently a student a MIT, majoring in Computer Engineering. In the 'band' she synthesized music, since she was the lease musically oriented person in the family, so she either just recorded them playing or created sounds that they needed in their songs. 

And finally Alex was the baby of the family, he was 21. He went to Metropolis University , at first majoring in Biology, but he eventually switched his major to Business, since the dissecting incident. When Alex was studying Biology, they were required to do dissection on cadaver and once Alex got faulty samples so he had to go back to the lab in the middle of he night to do the dissection. However there was also a black out that night, so in the middle of Alex trying to obtain a second sample, the lights went out. Alex was left in the dark, in the room full of dead bodies. He had left the lab shaking in fear, since he had also bumped into a few bodies on his way out, and when he got back to his dorm he was sick for a whole week from nightmares about the dead bodies. He couldn't return to the lab at all after that incident, so he promptly switched his major to anything that didn't have to do with sciences. 

Alex loved to be around Luna, since they both enjoyed the silence and had similar interest in everything. He would always tag along with her if he wasn't with Clark. Or both he and Clark would tag along with her. It was cool having a sister that was nine years older than you, she would take Alex and Clark on camping trips, carnival and just about anywhere that was fun. Alex grew up happy, with a big family and a best friend whom he later fell in love with. 

Alex was a great conversationalist, he could either talk for hours about himself or he could sit there for hours listening to Martha talk just about anything. And he was thoughtful and careful with his words. He was smooth talker like Lex, but he wasn't as cocky, talking to him was just... comfortable. 

* * *

Clark also gradually started to get use to Alex being around. However Alex had never set foot out of the Kent home or field, since having two Lex's in Smallville was very strange. And then one day Clark slipped up, he had invited Lana, Pete, and Chloe over to his house for a study session; he had forgotten that Alex was still there. 

Clark walked with Lana, Chloe and Pete to his house from the bus stop. They had settled down in the kitchen and started on their homework, when suddenly Alex rushed in yelling out, "Clark! You've got to see this your dad and I found like this huge locked chest buried out in the northwest field..." 

Chloe's, Pete's and Lana's mouths' dropped. Alex was wearing a while tank top that was clinging to him because of the water he gotten wet washing the dirt off of the mysterious chest. Alex's muscles showed through his shirt and so did his six-pack. He wore tight jeans and hiking boots. Alex was just as stunned that there were strangers in the house. 

"Clark," Said Alex as he regained his composure, "You didn't tell me that you had guests over..." 

Clark's eyes were bulged out, and his bit his lower lips. He was mentally chanting, 'I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead...." 

Chloe was the first to snap out of her stunned expression, "So Lex, you said there is a treasure chest out there?" 

"W-We don't know, we can't seem to open it, we thought that Clark could give a try." 

Chloe grabbed her camera. "Well lead the way Lex, I could always used another story for the Torch." 

The others got up from the table and finally trailed behind, Alex led them to the northwest field of the Kent farm. As they were walking, Chloe suddenly called out for Alex to turn around. He did and she took a picture of him. 'It isn't everyday that you get to see Lex Luthor like this, I might even send this over to some my cousin Lois, just to see if she wants to come down here and do a story on this for her internship, "Lex Luthor, what Smallville had done to him"' Chloe mentally laughed at the idea. Alex gave her weird look and walked on. While in the back, Clark was freaking out even more. "NO! this can't be happening, I'm more than dead!!!, nonononoo.... I need to get that camera away from Chloe!" 

When they got to where Jonathan was, he widened his eyes in surprise, seeing that they now had visitors. Jonathan muttered to Clark as Clark went over to help lift the chest, "I'm going to have to talk to you when we get home..." 

Clark gulped, "Yes Dad." 

After fumbling around with the lock, Jonathan and Alex were sure that it wouldn't budge without Clark yanking it off with his strength, but he couldn't show that here. Instead they carried the chest back to the barn and set it on top of a crate, so they could study it longer. Alex, then went back into the house to change his clothes and came back out wearing cargo pants and a back T-shirt that said "Disturbed" on it. This got him even more weird looks from Clark's friends. While Clark's friends were looking at Alex, Clark took the opportunity to snap the lock off then he called out to his friends, "Oh hey look, the lock came off, I guess it's really rusty." 

"That's weird," muttered Lana, "We couldn't budge it before." 

"Kent charm" 

However the chest still refused to open, even with the lock off. Half an hour later, they stopped pondering about the chest and went back to the house to study some more. While Alex was still looking at the bottom back side of the chest, it had weird writings on it. He had noticed it earlier, but he didn't point it out to anyone. 'It looks familiar' he thought, 'Oh well, I'll look at it later.' 

* * *

When Clark got home Jonathan took him to the side and reprimanded him for bringing his friends over. 

"Did you forget that Alex was here?! What are we going to do, your friends are going to talk and before we know it, every newspaper and tabloids is going to be on our front yard, looking for Lex's twin!" 

"I know * sigh* I'm sorry, I forgot...?" 

Jonathan gave an annoyed growl. "Fine, but get your friends out of here before, Lex Luthor shows up." 

"Lex? Why is he coming over?" 

"Geez! You forgot, last week we planned that today Lex would come over and try to get Alex back to his world!" 

"Oh my god! When is he coming?" 

"You have half an hour and try to make up and excuse on why Alex is here... you know..." 

Clark nodded. But inside he was panicked, he didn't know how to explain to his friends how 'Lex' was dressed so 'commonly' and why he was helping his dad in the field and why he acted so differently. "Oh god, why me?" 


End file.
